Necrotic enteritis is an economically important disease in poultry species. It arises as a result of a pathogenic Clostridium perfringens infection, which is often concomitant with coccidiosis infection. In extreme cases, it results in high levels of mortality and at a sub-clinical level results in intestinal damage and detrimental impacts on animal performance. Necrotic enteritis in poultry, and negative effects thereof on performance has primarily been controlled by the use of in-feed antibiotics. However, the ban on the use of in-feed antibiotics as growth promoters and consumer pressure to reduce the use of antibiotic application to meat production animals, has made it more difficult for producers to prevent losses arising from C. perfringens and associated sub-clinical or clinical necrotic enteritis. There is therefore an opportunity to offer solutions which limit or prevent the damage caused by C. perfringens. One such solution has been to use probiotics to promote a healthy gut microflora and a stable enterological ecosystem. However further benefits have been observed with supplementation with enzymes such as proteases and carbohydrases. Although combinations of DFMs with some enzymes have been contemplated, the interaction between DFMs and enzymes has never been fully understood. The present invention relates to novel specific combinations which surprisingly significantly improve production performance characteristics in animals.
Monogastric animals are known to contain no or negligible amounts of endogenous phytase in the stomach and small intestine, and are therefore dependent on supplemental plant and/or microbial or fungal phytase for hydrolization of phytic acid in the proximal digestive tract (Pallauf, J. and Rimbach, G. Arch. Anim. Nutr., 1997, Vol. 50, pp 301-319). Additional phytase is often added to the feed of monogastric animals, such as poultry and swine feed. Phytate is the major storage form of phosphorus in cereals and legumes. Through the action of phytase, phytate is generally hydrolysed to give lower inositol-phosphates and inorganic phosphate.
The present invention seeks to overcome some of the problems associated with a reduced beneficial effect of phytase enzymes in animals subject to clinical or sub-clinical necrotic enteritis.
The present invention further seeks to overcome the problems associated with the anti-nutritional properties of phytic acid, particularly in animals subject to clinical or sub-clinical necrotic enteritis, leading to improved availability of nutrients, minerals, vitamins and energy and consequently improved bio-physical characteristics of monogastric animals